The Niece
by AMFKat2171
Summary: Zach's Niece and Nephew comes to town and they have an interesting connection to Elena's Klaus problem.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor have the rights to The Vampire Diaries or do I own or claim to be related to L.J. Smith. This piece is pure fiction and is related to the TV show that is currently being played on CW network. **

The Niece – Chapter One

I could not believe I was standing in front of the Salvatore's Boardinghouse. It has been six years since I have been to this house. Uncle Zach is or was my favorite Uncle. I had not heard from him in five months and I was getting worried. The last time we spoke he told me that Uncle Stefan was home. Stefan and Damon were the biggest family secrete any family could have past down for decades. I never met them, but I was about too. I knew as soon as I knocked on that door I would come face to face with one of the vampires who have plagued my family. I knew in my gut that my Uncle was dead. I took a deep breath and walked up to the door and knocked.

The door opened and to my surprise a woman answered the door, 'Can I help you?' she said.

"Is Zach Salvatore at home?" I notice the sad expression that washed over her face and knew at that moment he was dead.

"I'm sorry he's not at home, but his nephews are here," she said as she opened the door wider. "I'm Elena" she introduced herself to me. Elena that name sounded familiar.

"Are you related to John Gilbert?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm his daughter,' she said with some disgust in her voice.

"I'm Selena, Zach's niece," I replied. I noticed the shock on her face. I knew right away she had no knowledge that Zach had real nieces and nephews. "So, Elena, you can cut the crap and you can tell me if my Uncles are home?" She looked shocked that I knew Stefan and Damon where not Zach's nephews. "Just tell me one thing, he's dead." I asked her.

"Yes"

I was silent as I processed the information. I knew he was gone, but to find out it was by one of those vampires made my skin crawl. I turned away from her and was surprised by a dark haired stranger looking at me with malice in his eyes. I knew this had to be one of my Uncles.

"Who are you?" he said to me with a smile. Cold chills went up my whole body. I could tell I was looking at a cold blooded killer.

"This is Selena, Damon, Zach's niece," Elena tried to say without her voice cracking.

"Um, I did not know my Uncle Zach had a niece."

"Cut the crap Uncle Damon! Which one of you killed Uncle Zach?" I shouted.

"Does it really matter?" Damon said sarcastically.

"It matters to me!" I had a feeling I was talking with Zach's killer even if he didn't say the words.

"Who's this?" Both Damon and I turn towards the voice and I couldn't believe my eyes it was my brother, but that couldn't be because he was at Virginia Tech. This had to be my Uncle Stefan.

"Well, brother, apparently this is our great, great, great, oh what even niece."

"Niece?" he questioned.

"I guess Uncle Zach kept me under wraps," I told him.

"Your right, Zach never mentioned you. I'm Stefan," he put his hand out for me to shack. I just walked right by him.

"So, I guess this place is belongs to me now." I said while looking around. I could see the blood boil up in Damon.

"Belongs to you, may I remind you that this place never belong to your uncle."

"Oh! Yes it does. Since, Zach is dead then I am his beneficiary. It's in his will."

"Prove his dead!" Damon challenged me.

"Your right, I can't prove it. Since, it is getting late and I'm tried can I get a room. This is still a boardinghouse is it?" I said. I need a private place to call Michael. I had to tell him about Uncle Stefan.

"Yeah, I'll show you to an empty room," Stefan gestured the way. I followed him up the stairs.

"So, how old are you Selena?" he asked.

"You can call me Lena, I'm seventeen. I'm on break from my boarding school."

"Which boarding school, Lena, I've been to a few in my lifetime," he smiled at me.

"Kingston Academy it is about two hours drive from here."

"Well, here you go. I have to warn you that there is another guest in the house that looks like Elena, but she's not her. Frankly, it's getting hard to tell the difference. She's like me and Damon so be careful." I watched him walk out of the room. I looked out the hall and he was gone. I shout the door and flipped my cell phone opened and dialed Michael's number. It rang for a short moment then I heard the _hello _from Michael's voice just like Uncle Stefan's.

"Michael, you are not going to believe where I am at?"

"_Please tell me you are not at Uncle Zach's." _

"I am here, but before you go all big brother on me I have to tell you something."

"_What is it?" _

"There here, Michael, Uncle Damon and Uncle Stefan and you will not believe this, but you look exactly like Uncle Stefan. You could be twins, Michael. Can you come down here?" I asked.

"_I've got finales this week, sis, I'll be done tomorrow. Are you planning on hanging out there with those monsters?"_

"Yes, Has Greta called?" I asked knowing it was a sore subject.

"_No, she has not called.__ I guess I know why Klaus called me Stefan when he took Greta. I'll be down there as fast as I can. You stay safe." _

"Do you think that our Uncles could help you get her back?"

"_I'm not sure, but do not bring it up until I get there. You understand me." _

"I understand, see you soon, I love you bro."

"_I love you too, sis, be careful around them OK__," _I heard the cell go silent. How I had to figure out what to do for the next 24 plus hours before Michael shows up.


	2. Chapter 2

The Niece – Chapter Two

"What is she doing here Stefan? We can't entertain a family reunion when we have Klaus breathing down our necks." Damon was getting frustrated with their unexpected guest and pouring another drink of single malt whiskey for himself.

"I am not sure what she is doing here, but Lena is our guest and maybe she will leave in the morning." Stefan walks over to Elena and gives her a hug.

"What about Katherine?" Elena asks.

"Oh, yes, the bitch, what did you tell her Stefan?"

"I told her to watch herself if she see someone that looks like Elena. Damon, she probably will be gone by morning."

"Who will be gone by morning? I hope you are not talking about me again." Katherine stepped out of the shadows.

"Speak of the Devil and she appears," raising his glass in Katherine's direction.

"Damon, do you have to be so rude apparently we have a guest? Who is she, Stefan?"

"Katherine, she is Zach's niece Lena and she is staying the night so no feeding on her!"

Katherine smells the air, "but she smells so delicious. I can't have a little taste."

"No! You can not and neither can you Damon. So stay out of her room both of you!" Stefan shouted at the both of them. "I'm taking Elena home, can you two behavior yourselves until I get back?"

Damon and Katherine looked at each other and smiled politely.

Stefan and Elena walked up to her front door.

"You're not coming in." Elena leaned into Stefan.

"No, I better get home. I want to make sure Lena is OK. I really do not trust my brother and Katherine." He kisses her on the cheek and hugs her goodbye.

Stefan watched as Elena stepped through her front door. He could not get the sick feeling out of his gut that if he didn't get back to the house soon that something bad was going to happen.

"So, what should we do with my niece?"

"We could share. I haven't had a decent meal in weeks." Katherine said licking her lips.

"Oh, but Stefan would be so upset. Let's do it," raising his eyebrows.

"Do what, Damon." Stefan said coming through the front door.

"Well, there goes our party." Katherine said as she makes her way to the upstairs.

"Leave her alone, Katherine, she most likely will be leaving in the morning."

"Stefan, we don't know anything about this girl as far as we are concern she could be a spy for the originals."

"You really think the originals went to all that trouble to find someone that looks like Aunt Sophia and compel her to spy on us. Really Damon you're reaching."

"Umm, now that you mention it she does look a little like the old bag."

"I'm going upstairs to see if she needs anything and ask her how long she plans on staying. We have Klaus to deal with and the less people around here the better." Stefan speed up the stairs to the room he gave to Lena.

_Knock, __knock "Come in" _

Stefan opened the door, "I just wanted to know if you have everything you need for the night."

"Yes, Uncle Stefan."

"Please call me Stefan."

"Stefan, Uncle Damon, I mean Damon does not like it that I am here," she asked.

"No, so how long are you here?" Stefan couldn't help but notice she was reading a journal.

"A couple of days or maybe a week, I have some research I need to get done in town."

"Oh, what are you reading?"

"Marco Salvatore's journal I do believe he was your older brother," Lena holding up the old journal.

"Yes, I do believe you are correct. Where did you get it?"

"Oh, it is something that has been past down through the generations, Stefan, you can read it if you'd like. There is some great stuff about Mystic Falls. Did you know that Marco was here when all those witches were burned?"

"No, I didn't know that. I think I'd like to read it if you don't mind."

"Sure, here you go." Lena handed the journal to Stefan. "Oh, I should let you know that my brother Michael is stopping by tomorrow after his last final. I think you might hit it off."

"Oh! I didn't know you had a brother."

"Yes, we are the best of friends. Goodnight Stefan, see you tomorrow."

Stefan left her room and started to flip through the journal. If this journal talked about where the witches were burned they could pin point the location. Stefan started to think maybe Damon was right her showing up here was a little too convenient maybe she is working with the originals.

The next day was a bright and sunny day in Mystic Falls. Caroline was trying to do something with her hair before school. It was pointless she did not feel like even going to school. She kept thinking back to the fire and saving Matt's life and telling him she was a vampire, but he could not handle it and it broke her heart to have to compel him again to forget everything. There was no normal anymore. She was lying to everyone even her mother.

Matt came up to Caroline's door and knocked. Sheriff Forbes let him in and talked really low to him, "You have to be really careful around her. Do not slip up and let her know you still know the truth."

"I won't Sheriff," Matt spoke equally low. Caroline walked slowly down the stairs and put on her best Caroline smile.

"You look nice today, Caroline." Matt gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Let's go to school Matt. I don't want to be late." Caroline grabbed her things and waved bye to her mother.

Sheriff Forbes waved back, but could not stop thinking that monster was walking out the door with Matt.

School was long and boring. Elena was missing again. Caroline thought it would take a miracle if Elena made it to her senior year with all the unexplained absences. She was volunteering to help clean up The Grille after school. She felt a little responsible for all the mess and fire. She was only doing it to stay close to Matt.

Along the main straight of interstate, a motorcycle roared towards Mystic Falls. The rider was all in black from the helmet to the black leather riding pants. The rider started to slow down approaching the center of town. Circling around the town, the rider pulled in front of The Grille and backed the bike into place. The rider dismounted his hog and took of the black helmet. He took off his riding gloves and ran his figures through his short spiked blonde hair. He took off his jacket exposing a tight black muscle shirt. He turned towards The Grille and the restaurant was sporting a closed sign.

"Hey, Stefan, when did you get a bike?" asked the young blonde kid as he was walking towards the restaurant.

"Excuse me,"

Matt stopped in his tracks and looked at the rider. He sure looked like Stefan, but something was off about him. He looked older and when did Stefan sport stubble. "I'm sorry. You just look like my friend Stefan Salvatore."

"He's my cousin. I'm Michael Salvatore." Michael extended his hand to Matt.

"Matt Donavan, It's nice to meet you," shaking Michael's hand.

"Can you point me in the direction of the Salvatore Boardinghouse?"

Matt gave Michael the directions, "Thanks, Matt. It was really nice meeting you."

Michael got his gear back on and started out towards the house just passing Caroline.

"Who was that, Matt?"

"That was Michael Salvatore. He's the cousin of Stefan and Damon." Matt knew both Stefan and Damon are vampires, but he couldn't figure out why Michael looked so much like Stefan.

"I didn't know they had a cousin." Caroline was confused by the news. "I better get going. I have homework to finish" she walked towards her home. She needed to find out whom this person was and if it was related to Klaus issue. When she got home she jumped into her car and headed out towards the Salvatore boardinghouse.

Michael rolled up to the house and backed the bike into place. He got his heavy gear off and placed it on the bike. The house did not look scary. He remembered it looking scarier, but it was an old style Tudor. He walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened and staring at him in total shock was his twin Stefan Salvatore.

"You must be Stefan, I'm Michael."


	3. Chapter 3

The Niece - Chapter 3

**Now we are getting in to the dirt of the story had to do some set up. I am so glad you are enjoying the story. It's a wild ride. **

"Can I come in, Uncle?" Michael didn't move from the front door.

Stefan didn't like the question. He could not tell if Michael was just being polite or if he was a vampire too. Still in shock, "Yes, you can come in. Why do you look like me?"

"Stefan we are from the same blood line and you know all too well about doppelgangers." Michael walked into the front room. Lena was coming into the room and saw Michael.

"Michael, you made it." She ran into his arms and gave him a hug.

"Lena, I am so glad to see you" he leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, "_a live_"

From the still open door burst in Caroline a little out of breath and talking fast, "There is a guy heading this way and I don't know if he's with Klaus, but he's claiming to be your cousin." She looked up and saw the two Stefan's and starting shifting from both of their faces. They both had the same eyes, soft mouth, and chin. She looked closer at the two Stefan's. The one on her right was a little taller and older maybe in his twenties. So, this is what Stefan would have looked like at twenty, yummy, came to mind. Now she knew why Elena loved Stefan so much. Stefan and Michael just stood staring at each other. Damon walked in with a glass of scotch in his hand and stop dead in his tracks.

"What the hell?"

"Damon, this is our nephew Michael and apparently he looks just like me," Stefan explained to Damon.

"Oh! Great now their two of you to hate," he walk towards them to get a better look at Michael.

Lena broke the tension, "Tell them Michael."

"Tell us what?" Damon asked.

"I need your help to get my fiancée Greta back from Klaus." Michael pleaded with them.

"Well, that's interesting. We offered to help Jonas and Luka find her and well let's say it didn't end well for those two." Damon said with a smile.

"I told them not to trust Elijah and not to underestimate you two, but they wouldn't listen to me. I told them going up against the two of you would be suicide." Michael said sadly.

"And it was," added Damon. "We have Elijah down in the hole with a dagger stuck in him. As long as that dagger stays in place he remains dead."

"You haven't killed him? Man, you don't know anything about killing originals. You are lucky I showed up." Michael walks back out to his bike. It only took a few minutes and he came back with a very sharp machete.

"What are you going to do with that big knife?" asked Stefan.

"Dismember Elijah's body and burn it."

"Do you think that will work? I already tried burning him." Damon spat out.

"Do you want me to try it on you, Uncle?" Michael said raising the knife. "Dismembering an original is the only way to kill him and it also free the dagger up for Klaus."

"How do you know so much about originals?" demanded Damon.

"I have been doing research on breaking the curse since I was seventeen years old. I found some very good information about the originals while I was researching."

"Do you really think hacking Elijah up is going to finish him for good," Stefan asked.

"Well, there is only one way to find out." Michael lowered the knife, "After you Uncle Stefan."

"You can just call me Stefan," Stefan led the way down to the cellar. Before he got to the stairs he turned quickly around and put Michael against the wall, "When we get down hacking and burning Elijah you're going to tell me the whole story. OK"

"OK" Michael managed to get out in a strained voice.

They made their way down the stairs to the first cellar room. There was Elijah still on the floor where Stefan and Damon left him. Michael position himself over Elijah's body and drew the machete over his head to get enough force to make a clean cut through Elijah's throat. He slammed the blade down and a sick crunching sound and blood splattered his face and shirt. Michael pulled Elijah's head away from his body. He moved onto the arms and cut them off in the same fashion then the legs. Elijah was now in several pieces on the cellar floor. Michael with the bloody machete in hand walked towards Stefan. He could only imagine that he looked like some crazed ax murder.

"You have the flame thrower, right?" Michael asked Stefan. Stefan took hold of the thrower and pointed it at each piece of Elijah's body and the pieces started to turn to ash. A smile spread across Stefan's face.

After all the pieces where completely ash Michael to a broom and swept them up into a pile. He found a piece of burlap and picked up the hot dagger and wrapped it up and gave it to Stefan.

"You keep this safe. We still need it for Klaus."

Michael could feel his blood soaked shirt start to dry on his skin. He really hated the smell of blood it got to him. He closed his eyes and breathed through his mouth.

"Is there a place I can change and clean up then I will tell you everything." Michael started up the stairs. He could hear Stefan behind him.

"Yeah, top of the stairs hang a left and go up the staircase on your right hand side is my room. You can use my shower and I'll bring you some clean clothes to wear."

Michael followed Stefan's directions and found his shower. He couldn't believe how much Stefan's room look like a museum. He removed his blood soak shirt and looked at himself in the mirror. He was a sight with dried blood on his face and arms. His muscular chest was slick with sweat. He was just about to remove his leather pants when he heard someone say, _"oh my" _in a very drawn out playful way. It reminded him of how Greta would say it just before they would he shock his head and turned around. There stood a woman so thin and cat like it frighten him. Her eyes looked at him like he was a nice piece of steak.

"Who are you?" Michael asked.

"Well, I could say the same about you because you look like my Stefan, but you're clearly not him." Katherine step into the bathroom coming closer to Michael.

Michael stepped back away from her knowing she was dangerous to be near, "You must be either Elena or Katherine. So which is it?"

"Oh, guess my boy or should I say man." Katherine purred the last of her words.

"You're Katherine."

"Give that man a cigar you are correct with your first guess." Katherine came closer and rested her hand on Michael's chest. She ran her fingers over his muscles. She leaned closer to him and licked some of the blood off his face. Michael pushed her back against the wall.

"Boy, you are a strong one."

"Leave him alone Katherine," Stefan step in between Katherine and Michael. "Go downstairs now!"

"Stefan, you never let me have any fun with my food." Katherine walked out of the bathroom.

"Here is a change of clothes. We will be waiting downstairs so you can start explaining." Stefan handed Michael an Ed Hardy shirt and some black pants.

"Is Elena over? This story concerns her too, Stefan"

"I can call her and she will be here by the time you're done with getting cleaned up" Stefan left Michael alone to get cleaned up.

He finished getting undressed and stepped into the shower turning on the water to get just the right temperature. He stuck his head under the jets of water. He stood there just letting the warm water cascade over his skin. This just had to work he thought. He couldn't live like this anymore it wasn't fair to Greta or his sister. Breaking this curse was his only hope. Stefan and Damon were going to be a hard sell, but he needed their help.


	4. Chapter 4

The Niece – Chapter 4

Stefan came down the stairs to the living room. Katherine, Damon, Caroline, and Lena were all arguing.

"I don't trust him." Damon spat out.

"You can trust my brother, Damon, he wants to help." Lena spat back.

"All I know is that he's very yummy," Katherine purred.

"He's taken, Katherine," Lena added.

"Why don't we give him a chance to explain how he can help before we kill him," Caroline added.

"If he can help save Elena maybe we should listen to him," Stefan added coming into the room.

"I just want it on record, I don't trust him," Damon said again.

"You're opinion is noted, Damon, I have to give Elena a call. He wants her here to hear what he has to say." Stefan flips open his cell phone.

After a brief conversation with Elena he claps the phone shut, "She coming right over."

"So, I forgot to ask is Elijah taken care of for good, Stefan."

"Go see for yourself, Damon." Damon sped down stairs and sped back up.

"OK, then where's the dagger?"

"Right here, Damon," Stefan pulls the wrapped silver dagger from his back.

"See Michael helped you kill an original shouldn't that help earn your trust, Damon" Lena pointed out.

"Well, maybe, but I still don't trust him."

"Damon, you don't trust anyone," Stefan pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right, Stefan, I don't even trust you." Damon goes and pours himself another glass of scotch.

Meanwhile, the heated conversation continued downstairs while Michael was washing off the night slaughter. He was still under the warm jets trying to get his mind in order. He would have to go out to his bike to get his things before explaining the whole story. He was trying to figure out how much detail he could reveal without exposing himself. He really didn't think that Damon or Stefan would be cool with one of his kind under their roof. Michael finished up and step out of the shower and grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist. He looked at himself in the mirror and rubbing the stubble on his face. He looked around for a razor and was surprised to find one. After cleaning off his face of the stubble, he got dressed in the clothes Stefan brought up for him. He was surprised they fit perfectly. In his bare feet he grabbed his boots and headed downstairs to join the others. When he got down to the living room the shouting match was still going on between Lena and Damon.

"Lena, cool it!" Michael shouted at his sister.

"Michael, I was just defending you."

"I can defend myself, sis, you do not need to go head to head with a vampire for me."

"Good you're done." Damon spat out.

"Damon, you're just upset that you couldn't take apart Elijah. You can have Klaus if the makes you feel better." Michael said smugly. "I have to go out and get my research from my bike. I'll be right back." Michael slid on his boats and walk out to his bike.

Michael got to his bike the sun was just starting to set outside. He opened his saddle bags and took out his research bag and then his clothes bag. He was just starting to latch the bags when a car rolled into the drive. A beautiful girl that resembled Katherine came out of the car. She almost walked right past Michael.

"Hello, you must be Elena," his deep voice startled her.

She turned around and saw Stefan, but why would he ask if she was Elena. Michael stepped into the porch light so Elena could see him better. She just stared at him.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, Elena."

"You're not Stefan, are you?"

"No, I'm Michael Salvatore. I'm Zach's nephew and Selena's brother. It's nice to meet you." Michael stuck out his hand hoping she would take it.

She shook his hand, but was still really confused why he looked so much like Stefan. The door swung opened and startled both of them. Stefan was standing in the doorway with a stern look on his face. Elena looked at both of them and could see that Michael was much older in appearance. Stefan quickly gathered Elena into his arms.

"So, do you have everything Michael?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah," Michael took a deep breath and entered the house following Stefan and Elena back to the living room.

"Ok, spill it." Damon demanded.

"Well, I am not sure where to begin." Michael started opening his research.

"The beginning is usually a good place to start," Stefan added.

"About two years ago I started researching our family history and found a mention of the sun and moon curse." Michael continued. "I was a senior in high school writing a paper on family history, of course, I left out the whole part of my uncles being 100 year old vampires. I found information in Marco's journal about the sun and moon curse. He brought up the Aztec's version. Anyway, that Aztec version of how to break the curse is false and was made up by the Petrova's to throw people off from breaking the curse. They wanted to make sure no one broke it. Well, in my searching a year ago, Greta and I found the true instructions on how to break the curse. We were in Russia the hometown of the Petrova's and we accidently found it in researching the old Gypsy clans that ran that particular part of Russia._" _

"You are talking about my old ancestors and family," Katherine commented.

"Yes, Can I finish the story or would you like to do that for me?" asked Michael.

"No, I find this interesting. You can continue," Katherine leaned back against the wall bored.

"Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, The Petrova's where one of the most power Gypsy clan that basically ruled the area. Annesta Petrova was one of the most power witches in the clan, but she had a big weakness. She was in love with Klaus."

"Klaus" Elena questioned.

"Yes, that Klaus," Michael continued, "Did you know that he was one of the very first vampires? He and the other originals were all in one family born human and then somehow became vampires. The originals are the creators of the vampire race."

"OK, so Klaus and Annesta were in love so why the curse." Caroline asked.

"Yes, they were in love, but Annesta caught the eye of two brothers. Funny how history repeats itself isn't it Katherine." Michael added. "Well, these two brothers were also twins and part of another Gypsy clan with special powers. This clan could shape shift into wolves at will. Klaus had no idea who he was messing with until out of jealously he turned one of the twins into a vampire."

"Klaus started the war between wolves and vampires." Stefan stated the facts.

"Yes, Klaus did start the war, but what Klaus didn't know is that Annesta was with child by the twin he turned into a vampire. She took off to Italy and had the child. This is why we still have the Petrova line after Klaus slaughtered Annesta's family out of rage."

"Why are the doppelgangers so important?" asked Elena.

"It's based on the ritual. You need one moon stone so a witch can channel its power, one doppelganger of the original person that placed the curse, and one vampire and one wolf from the same blood lines." Michael was flying across the room in seconds and he slammed into the wall. Looking down into Damon's face he managed to choke out, "If you kill me then the curse will never be broken."

"That is not a good enough reason to keep you alive," Damon said while holding Michael to the wall.

"Let him go, Damon," Lena, Stefan, and Elena yelled at him.

"Why so he can just bit us?" Damon was still not letting go of Michael.

"Damon let him go now!" demanded Elena.

Michael was trying so hard to breathe at this point. Finally, Damon let him go and he crumbled onto the floor. Gapping for air, "I am not going to hurt you. Don't you want to know how it is even possible that I am a wolf?" Michael choked out.

"Who cares how you became one," Damon said as he walked away to get another drink.

"I want to know," asked Stefan.

"It's a long story and it's late," Michael said in a horse voice. "Can we table this for tomorrow?"

"So, I guess you want to stay here," spat Damon, "that's not happening."

"You can point me to a hotel. I don't not want to put you out, Uncle," Michael still rubbing his neck.

"You can stay here there is an open room next to your sister's," Stefan stated with Damon giving him the 'what the hell look'.

"Fine, I'm going to bed. Lena I need to talk with you," Michael grabbed his things and waited for Lena.

Lena showed Michael the way upstairs to the rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lena and Michael talk upstairs where the rest of the party breaks up for the night. **

The Niece – Chapter 5

Lena walks him into one of the empty rooms. Michael throws his bags on the bed and before he had the door shut Lena lays into him.

"What the hell, bro, why did you let Damon do that to you? You can take both of them."

"Shhh... Michael putting his finger to his mouth, "They can hear us, Lena." Michael said in a whisper and closed the door. "Listen, I do not want to show all my cards. If they knew what I was capable of they would not hesitate to use that dagger on me."

"Michael, why did you stop with the story?" Lena whispered.

"I had too they wouldn't have listen anymore not after they found out I'm a wolf."

"Michael, you're not just a wolf. I don't understand why you won't tell them the truth."

"Lena, I think that is enough for tonight. I don't expect them to understand."

"What about Mom?"

"What about Mom, Do you think Klaus would tell us where he took her? I don't even know if she is still alive. Our best bet is trying to win those two downstairs over first before we start spilling our family secretes. Lena you're all the family I have left and I don't want to lose you before you turn nineteen."

"I know, bro, but I can take care of myself. I am getting stronger every day."

"Don't let that go to your head, OK, I think we better get some sleep." Michael opens the door for her.

"What if Damon tries to kill you tonight?"

"I'll be ready for him. Don't you worry Sis" Michael kisses her on the forehead and sends her to bed.

Meanwhile the argument rages downstairs between the gang, they have been discussing the whole ritual and the wolf under the same roof issue.

"Listen, we should just kill him now and get it over with," argues Damon.

"We need him for the ritual. You heard him Damon. He's part of it." Elena pleads.

"You just don't like the fact that I want him dead." Damon states.

"You're better then that Damon," Elena still pleading with him to not harm Michael.

"That's where you are wrong, Elena, I am a killer and always will be." Damon said right in her face.

"Enough, we need to think about what he said tonight and get the rest of the story. I have a feeling he is not telling us the whole truth." Stefan states calmly.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I need to head home. Matt might be wondering where I am and my mom. If she hasn't already called the dogs on me she's going to be mad at me for staying out this late." Caroline looks at her phone.

"Caroline, you're a vampire now; you do not have a curfew anymore." Damon said pouring himself a drink.

"I'll go with you, Caroline, I need to get home too," Elena picked up her coat. Caroline and Elena walked out the house leaving the three vampires to continue their fighting.

"I do not see a problem with him staying here," Katherine finally added.

"May I remind you that one bit from him could kill us," Damon spat out.

"Well, we can't do anything about it tonight. Leave him alone Damon I want the whole story from him." Stefan added before turning in for the night.

Damon felt like a caged animal. He just wanted to go upstairs and rip Michael's throat out, but Stefan would be beyond pissed. He takes another drink and goes upstairs to his bedroom leaving Katherine alone in the living room. Katherine started humming and walking around living room thinking that it wouldn't hurt her to stop by Michael's room to see if he needed anything. She made her way upstairs towards his room.

_Knock, knock _

'_Come in' the voice said from the other side of the door. _

Katherine walked into the room and stopped in her tracks. Michael had his bare back to her and his strong muscular shoulders and arms catch her by surprise.

"Hello, Katherine" he address her without turning around.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I can smell you, Katherine, don't forget I am a wolf," he turned around to face her.

She smiled at him, "Oh, so you are telling the truth about being a wolf."

"Can I help you with something?" he asked as he walked towards her.

"No, just admiring the view. You look so much like Stefan, but there is a difference and I can't quite put my figure on it," She ran her hand down his chest.

He grabbed her hand again, "I did not like you doing that to me the first time and I still do not like it. Go to bed Katherine."

He ushered her out the door and closed it. She heard the door click as it locked behind her.

Morning couldn't have come fast enough for Lena. She sat up most of the night worried about her brother. She did not hear any noise from the next room all night. She grabbed her robe and went next door to check on Michael.

_Knock__, knock _

Michael are you there it's Lena. No answer, she tried the door and it wasn't locked. She poked her head in the room and it was empty and the bed was made. He must have gone out early this morning she thought as she closed the door again. She walked back to her room to get ready for the day.

The early morning fog was starting to clear as the sun started to crest over Mystic Falls. In the woods Caroline was hunting for some morning breakfast.

"Here bunny, come out bunny," Caroline softly whispers. She senses something coming up fast behind her and wheels around to face the threat. A huge grey wolf trots out of the fog and walks a foot in front of her. She holds still out of fear, but the full moon wasn't for another couple of days. The wolf stops and watches her for a moment and then ran off into the woods. A few seconds later a branch snaps and Michael steps out of the fog close to Caroline. Caroline notices he is only wearing a pair of running shorts and also dirty.

"I'm sorry did I frighten you?" Michael asked.

"No, I was just um taking a walk."

"I interrupted you, I'm sorry, was it a bunny you were hunting?" Michael said with a smile. "I see you are on my Uncle Stefan's diet."

"I'm trying to be good. There is too much guilt involved if you kill someone." Caroline was watching Michael carefully because something was off about him. "Why are you so dirty?"

"I like going for a run in the morning and clumsy me tripped."

"You don't look clumsy," Caroline questioned. "I better go."

"Without your bunny," Michael points to a rabbit to the right of them.

Caroline super speeds and picks up the rabbit and takes off away from Michael. When she gets to the edge of the forest she hears a wolf cry that sends a chill down her spine.

It only took her a minute to get home after polishing off the bunny. She entered the house quietly hoping not to wake her mom. She went up stairs to get ready for school.

"Caroline, is that you honey?" Sheriff Forbes asked.

"Yes, mom, I am getting ready for school." Caroline hurried to her room and threw her robe on.

Sheriff Forbes walked in the room and eyes Caroline, "So, Are you going over to the Grill to volunteer to help clean up with Matt tonight?"

"No, I have some homework I need to complete. If I don't I am afraid I might not make it to my senior year."

"Good, I want you to stay close to home. I receive a weird call about some wolf noises in the forest this morning."

"Mom, are wolves common to these parts?"

"No, they are not common here. So, stay in until the park ranger checks the situation out."

"Ok, Mom, I will. Thanks."

Caroline did not want to tell her mother she has all ready seen the wolf. She would talk with Stefan about it at school. There was something off with that wolf it was almost human like, but the full moon was days away.

Lena hears a loud crash from Michael's room. She gets to her feet and runs next door as she opens the door she gets a glimpse of a very dirty Michael on the floor, "What the hell, brother?"

"I'm fine I just tripped." Michael quickly gets off the floor.

"You're filthy!"

"I had to go hunting."

"Did anyone see you?"

"Yes, the blonde that was here last night. I think her name was Caroline. She was hunting a bunny"

"In what way did she see you?"

"She saw the wolf, Lena" Michael started gathering his stuff to take a shower.

"Michael, does she know the wolf was you?"

"I'm not sure. I told her I was out for a run this morning"

"She didn't buy it did she, Michael" Lena questioned him further.

"Lena, chill OK, it's going to be fine. I've got to get cleaned up. Why don't you go to town or something?" Michael walked to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

"Fine, but I'm not going to have any fun." Lena storms out of his room.

She goes to her room to get her coat and heads downstairs to leave. She hopes to find something interesting to do in town. Her boarding school was in a small town just like Mystic Falls, but it wasn't filled with a bunch of monsters.


	6. Chapter 6

The Niece – Chapter 6

**Lena goes to town and thinks about things. She meets Tyler Lockwood and Jeremy. **

Lena slammed the door to the boarding house and walked over to her car. She threw herself into her seat. Still anger at Michael's carelessness, she grabs the steering wheel and just stares out the window. She lost track of time for a few minutes and did not hear the tapping on the driver side window. She looked over and Stefan scared her she jumped a little. She turned on the car to roll the window down.

"I'm sorry I scared you," Stefan said.

"It's OK, I…" she trailed off.

"Are you going into town? I was wondering if you would drop me off at school," Stefan asked.

"Sure get in"

Lena waited for Stefan to get into the car, "You'll have to give me directions. I am not familiar with the area."

"Sure, when get to the end of the drive make a left towards town then I'll tell you how to get to the school." Stefan settled into the passenger sit. "So, you and Michael were fighting this morning."

"Oh" Lena felt stiff in her seat.

"I did not catch what the argument was about between you two. Is everything OK" Stefan soft voice found her ear and she relaxed.

"It's just family stuff. You understand don't you, Stefan." The rest of the ride was silent until they got to town and he directed her to the school.

Stefan got out of the car and thanked Lena and walked into the school. She watched him walk in and thought is was very strange that he wanted a ride.

Lena left the school and headed towards the square and found a nice coffee shop since The Grill was closed. She grabbed her laptop from the backseat. She had to reconnect with some of her friends. It was going to be a long break before school started again. She just hoped she would be alive for the next semester. She set herself up in a nice quite corner away from the other customers. She needed to do some serious thinking. The whole situation was getting out of hand. She knew Michael wanted to suppress his curse and just be the one being, but it was not going to be easy. Michael needed to convince the witch called Bonnie to help him and he knew that was not going to be easy.

The waitress took Lena's order and left. Lena opened her laptop and hooked to the free Wi-Fi and started her e-mail account. She had 20 e-mails. She deleted all the junk ones and read her friend's messages. They were silly talking about skiing, boat trips, and camping. How was she going to tell them about her break? Lena thought, _"Hey Judy, just meant my blood sucking relatives. They really suck!" _

The waitress dropped off her order and she took a small sip. AH! Cinnamon latte it tasted like heaven and smelt like Christmas. She made a mental note of the taste. She knew by nineteen she would no longer enjoy such a delicious beverage. The 'change' like Michael liked to call it. In reality it's more like a transformation. You go from being human to a blood craving monster. According to Michael and my mother that only happens for the first few years. I'm just glad I will be out of school when the 'changes' happens.

It will be a huge surprise to Stefan and Damon to find out that Michael is also a vampire. Well, I guess you can call him a hybrid. It was back before I was even born that Michael trigger his Lockwood blood curse right before he turned seventeen and before the vampire transformation. If he would have been a vampire first the other blood curse would have never happened. Now, he wants to restore the balance of power because no one should posse that much power. He did let it go to his head at one point which almost drove him mad until he met Greta. She tamed him. It's too bad she is probably lost to him just like our mother.

Originals are so hard to understand. I should not exist, but yet here I am. My mother tried to explain how it worked, but it was complicated. The others never thought it was possible until Ivan, her brother, got a human pregnant. She found out a couple years later that she was pregnant with Michael. She told me she discovered how the cycle worked it happened every ten years. It was forty years after Michael that I was born. Forty years is a long time to have another child, but I was a miracle. You see my dad was already dead by the time I came along and he was smart to save his sperm for my mother to keep trying to have children. Technology really helped in my conception. It is hard being born into a family with huge secrets. Not only did we have the Salvatore brother's being vampires secret in the family, but we had our own family secret our mother was one of the originals and Klaus' sister. Klaus took her about 6 months ago and we have not seen her since her abduction. Lucky Michael and I were not at home because knowing Klaus' reputation I would be dead.

Lena looked down at her empty latte mug and could not remember emptying it. She flagged the waitress and asked for another. She had a weird sense she needed to look at the front door and at that moment a dark hair man or maybe he was a boy walked into the shop. She stopped and watched him walk to the counter taken in by his broad shoulders and worn face. He looked her way and their eyes locked. She smiled at him. He must have taken that as an invitation because the next things she knew he was walking right for her.

He was almost at my table when I had a weird thought, "How do I look? Was my hair out of place? Did the latte stain my teeth? What was I going to say to him?"

"Hello, Do I know you?" Tyler asked Lena.

"No, my name is Selena, but everyone calls me Lena. I'm visiting my cousins Stefan and Damon Salvatore"

"I didn't know those two jerks had cousins," Tyler got low next to Lena and smelt her. He whispered into her ear, "You don't smell like a vampire so who are you?"

Lena jerked back from him. He was too close and the heat coming off of him felt like…a WOLF! He was pure wolf and that only meant one thing he was a Lockwood.

'Your last name wouldn't happen to be Lockwood?" I asked.

It was his turn to jerk back. I was right he was a Lockwood. His facial expression gave him away. He was shocked and scared to the core that I knew his last name.

He got close to me and grabbed my arm, "Listen, I don't know what game you are playing. How did you know my last name and who are you?"

"I'm Selena Salvatore and I am related to Stefan and Damon. I am also a distant relative to you, Mr. Lockwood. My great, great grandfather married a Lockwood from Mystic Falls."

The waitress came back with my latte, "Is this guy bothering you?"

"No, he was just leaving."

Tyler let go her arm and looked really confused by what she just said. He needed to know more about the family history and find out if this was true.

Lena took sip of the new latte to calm her down. Her head was spinning because she had no idea that the Lockwood's were still in Mystic Falls and that one was a wolf.

An hour went by and it was close to the time when the high school would be letting out. She packed up her gear and decided to see if your Uncle needed a right home.

She arrived at the school just as it was letting out. She got out of the car and leaned against the hood. She tried to act casual and was failing terribly. She didn't notice the young man that came up to her.

"Can I help you," he asked. I jumped again.

"I'm looking for my Unc…cousin, Stefan Salvatore, do you know him?"

"Yes, he's dating my sister, Elena" Jeremy did not sound pleased.

"Oh, I'm Selena Salvatore, but everyone calls me Lena," I stuck out my hand to shake his. He took my hand an electric current ran up my arm. I locked on his eyes and I knew he felt it too. I didn't want to let go, but I heard a voice call out Jeremy. I dropped his hand and felt completely empty.

"Jeremy, who's this?" Bonnie asked as she wrapped her arms around his waste.

"This is Lena, Stefan and Damon's cousin." Jeremy said.

"Oh! I'm Bonnie one of Stefan's friends," Bonnie said.

"Hi" was all I was able to say. I spotted Stefan, "Stefan, do you need a ride"

I was trying not to look at Jeremy and Bonnie, but I felt jealous. I wanted to be the one with my arms wrapped around Jeremy.

Stefan walked up to the car, "I'm going to be going home with Elena, but thanks for stopping by to see if I needed a ride."

Well, didn't I feel stupid. "It was nice meeting you Jeremy and you too Bonnie. I guess I better check on my brother."

"You have a brother?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, we are staying with Stefan and Damon. You'll have to come and visit." Did I sound too needy? I think I did because Bonnie gave me a really strong look. I really do not want to piss off this witch.

"Maybe I will," said Jeremy. He was acting like his girlfriend wasn't right on his hip and that was strange. Did that shock we felt put a spell on him?

I got in my car and let for the boarding house. I had to find Michael and tell him about the other wolf in town.


	7. Chapter 7

The Niece - Chapter 7

**I am sorry that I have not updated this story in a long time, but it has been a very busy summer and my nieces show horses and I have to help then came the holidays. I hope everyone is enjoying the story. **

**Its two days until the full moon and Michael is going to finish his story and explain some interesting things still without revealing his true nature. **

**Lena is still reeling from the electric shock from Jeremy. She finds she can't stop thinking about him. **

Lena drove back to the boarding house and when she pulled into the drive she could not remember how she got there. Her mind was reeling and the warmth in her hand was still there from his touch.

_Why did I ask him to visit? I'm I going crazy. It wasn't like I kissed him,_ she thought. She started the fantasy over in her head of Jeremy holding her and planting a kiss on her lips. The first real kiss from a boy she had some kind of connection. If she could only get him alone away from his witch maybe then she could see if he really did like her or a horrible thought came over her, did she compel him?

She sank down in the car seat then she got out into the cool afternoon air. I really hate this business why couldn't I be a normal girl with normal problems.

Michael came out of the house, "Lena, what's wrong?"

"I think I might have compelled someone?"

"That's impossible, Lena, you haven't even start your blood cravings" Michael said trying to comfort her.

"You don't know that for sure, Michael, mom always said girls develop faster."

Michael put an arm around Lena and gave her a hug, "It will be fine."

"How do you know? You are putting yourself in danger for what just to kill Klaus and suppress your wolf half."

"It's important. If Klaus breaks his curse and he will. Who else is going to have the ability to stop him? Damon and Stefan, they're not strong enough and neither is their witch. "

"Do you really think you can beat him?"

"Yes, I just need a little help from their witch and between the two of us Klaus will be dead."

"I met her today. Jeremy introduced us. She does have some power, Michael, I could feel it."

"Who's Jeremy?" Michael asked.

"I don't know who he is, but I think I might have compelled him"

"Lena, what happened?"

"I shook his hand and felt an electrical shock."

"Really, is that all what happened? Lena, you didn't compel him. It just means you felt a spark of emotion from him. It's like love at first sight only your bodies recognized it first or should I say souls."

"What are you saying we are like soul mates?"

"Maybe, or you just have the hots for him." Michael teased.

Lena hit Michael on the arm. She really hated when he teased her about guys. She still thought she might have compelled him, but maybe there was something to what Michael was saying about a spark. Did he feel this spark with his witch or was it something just between them? If she could only get him alone maybe she could find out.

Later that evening…

"So, you're saying that Klaus is really half vampire and half wolf and the curse was put on him to suppress his wolf side and he needs us to break it," Damon paraphrased.

"Yes, Damon, that is exactly what I am saying." Michael confirmed.

"I'm a little fuzzy. How did he become a wolf in the first place?" asked Stefan.

"Remember the twin brothers, how Klaus turn one into a vampire. Well, the other trigger his wolf curse and went after Klaus. Klaus was bitten, but instead of dying from the bite it trigger his dormant wolf half and he became a very unstoppable being. To stop him, Annesta made the ultimate sacrifice her life. Along with the twins, the ritual bound the wolf inside him. The moon stone is the binding piece. When it's destroyed during the ritual then he will be at full strength." Michael said exhausted. It had been a long night already going over and over everything that was involved in performing the reversal. Bonnie, Stefan, Damon, and Jeremy all wanted to play the save Elena card. It was Elena who was willing to listen to Michael's plan.

"So, Michael, you said you had a plan on saving us all from dying. Can you elaborate?" asked Elena.

"There is an elixir that Greta and I found the ingredients from the first ritual. I believe that Annesta used it because we found later historic account of her surviving the first ritual. You'll need to take that on the day of the full moon." Michael explained to Elena.

"What about Stefan?"

"Well, I happen to have some vampire blood from an original. He will need to drink it the day of the full moon. Having original blood in your system, Stefan, you'll be able to survive anything Klaus dishes out."

"Except if he cuts off Stefan's head," Damon stated.

The grim reality of the situation had everyone on edge, but Michael knew it was going to work it had too.

"I'll be leaving in the morning to get the elixir and the blood. I put both in a safe place before I came here." Michael informed the group.

"I'll go with you," Damon offered.

"No, I rather go myself, Damon, but thanks for the offer" Michael did not trust Damon and had a feeling Damon wanted to do something stupid. Michael was going to have to do something about Damon when he got back.

Next morning:

Michael set out for the storage unit 100 miles outside of town. He knew that he had to be careful and get the items and be back before night fall. The full moon was only a day away now. He was running out of time. As he rode his bike up to the highway ending west, he started to play back the side conversation he had with Bonnie privately whenever one was leaving.

"Bonnie, can I have a word with you for a minute. I would like to show you Annesta book of shadows."

"You have her spell book?" she asked.

"Yes, it outlines everything"

He remembered her following him to his room and once there he showed her the book and compelled her to do exactly as it states. He also gave her the pink quartz to use to bind is wolf half. He told her what she needed to do and to convince everyone the plan will work.

That was the easy part of his plan. What come next was not going to be easy, but he had to try he had no choice.


	8. Chapter 8

The Niece - Chapter 8

The day was long and Lena could not sit still. She found herself walking around the living room like a caged tiger. She needed to get out. It was killing her knowing that Michael was gone and out there with no back up. What if Klaus found him? What if he got in an accident? What if she was starting to make the change? All these 'what if' kept swirling around her head. She just couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed her jacket and went to her car. She sat in her car trying to figure out where to go, but she remembered that everyone would be in school. Why not head to Mystic Falls High School, she could pretend to be a student for a day.

At the school:

Lena walked around the campus and tried to find Jeremy. She did not know why she was so drawn to him. She found out last night that he was Elena's little brother. So she had to be careful.

"There you are!" said a low male voice. My body temperature started to heat up and I know when I turned around it would be Jeremy standing there. Turning his eyes locked onto mine. I think I forgot to breathe for a minute because the gasp of air I took sounded desperate.

"Hi, Jeremy" I said forcing the words out.

"Are you OK? Did I startle you?" Jeremy looked concerned.

"A little, I guess, I was just trying to blend in so I would not be discovered because I don't go to school here."

"You're not blending very well here because no one dresses that way at Mystic Falls," Jeremy said while scanning my body or was it my clothes. His eyes felt like they were caressing me. I forgot to breathe again. He is really having an effect on me. Of course, I forget I was wearing a really short mini skirt and a crop tank top and leather jacket to boot. I look more like a hooker then a normal high school student.

"Oh, well, I guess dime store hooker is not in fashion here." I said with a laugh.

"Do you want to get out of here?" He leaned in really close and whispered into my ear. I forgot to breathe again. I just nodded.

Later we were both in my car and Jeremy was driving us somewhere, I gave him the keys willingly when asked if he could drive. Now, I wonder who was compelling who or maybe Michael is right and I just have the hots for this boy. Oh well, I am going along for the ride now since he's driving.

It was a twenty minute ride to some lake house. "This is the Gilbert Family cottage," I heard him say. I was in a daze. He come around to my door of the car and opened it. I took his hand and the shock went up my arm. We both paused and I knew he felt it that time.

I was standing by him now. I can't remember getting out of the car, but I had to if I was standing by him and staring into his eyes. Before I knew it my lips were being occupied and the warmth was washing over me. His lips were soft against mine. I felt a little light headed and then it hit me and hit me hard. I wanted his blood. I could hear it being pumped through in his veins and the sweet small of it was making me thirsty. I heard this low moan was that coming out of me or him. I could not tell because at that moment all I wanted to do was sink my teeth into his artery. Somehow, I found the will to push free from his hold.

"What's wrong?" he said panting.

I quickly made up an excuse, "You have a girlfriend." I was trying so hard not to look at Jeremy. I shut my eyes and tried to control my breathing. I could feel them now my teeth were hurting and I ran my tongue over the fangs. Now could this be I'm only sixteen. I should not be getting fangs for another two years then I remembered my mom's words, "Girls mature faster."

"You are really scaring me, Lena, what's wrong?"

"Jeremy, I really need you to take me back to the boarding house." I had to call Michael because this was going to throw a wrench into his plan.

Once at the boarding house, I called Michael's cell phone. The call went straight to voice mail. I left a message, "Call me as soon as you get this message. It's starting." I flipped my phone shut. I could hear Jeremy in the living room. Why is he still here and then I remembered that we where in my car. I had to take him back to school or just let him keep the car. I moved my tongue over my teeth and the fangs had retracted. I felt like I was back in control, but I could still smell his blood all the way from the living room to my bedroom. It made my mouth water. I could imagine tasting it and then the fangs started to elongate.

"Jeremy, why don't you just take my car and drive back to school," I shouted down to him. I could hear him come up the stairs. I ran to the door and locked it. I heard him try the door.

"Lena, just tell me what's going on. You did not say one word the whole way back." His voice was muffled by the door.

"Jeremy, will you just take the car. I'll have Michael pick it up later." I pressed my back against the door. The smell was overwhelming me if he didn't leave now I knew I would drain him. I begged, "Please leave Jeremy!" I could feel the tears running down my faces.

"OK, I'll go, but this is not over between us. I know you felt it too." Jeremy said. I could hear his foot steps fade and the front door slam shut. It broke my heart to hear him leave so mad.

I guess today one of my "what if's" came true.


	9. Chapter 9

The Niece - Chapter 9

I listen to Lena's message three times before I put my phone away. I just cannot get my head wrapped around the idea she was starting the change. There was no time to dwell on it I had to move to plan 'B' since Lena was going to be the one to stake Klaus with the dagger, but now since she's less then human it would put her at risk. I love my sister and would not do anything to hurt her. It would either be Jena or Jeremy. I would need to talk with Elena when I drop off the elixir.

Michael got the packages out of the storage unit and packed his bike for the trip back to Mystic Falls. He should get back there a little after sundown. He mounted the bike and put his helmet on and fired up the monster to ride back to town.

Back at the boarding house a fight between Bonnie, Damon, Stefan and Elena was in full swing.

"I don't trust him," barked Damon.

"What choice do we have, Damon, he is the only one with a real plan," countered Bonnie.

"What a plan where my brother is killed by Klaus. Sounds like a real solid plan there, Bonnie."

"Damon, he gave me Annesta spell book. He wouldn't have given it to me if he didn't think the plan was going to work." Bonnie shows off the spell book.

"Where is Lena?" asked Stefan. "Maybe she can shed some light on Michael's plan."

"I think she's upstairs and been there all afternoon since she got back with Jeremy," says Damon

"She was with Jeremy?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh! Witchy didn't know her man was stepping out on her. Interesting!"

"Damon, knock it off. We don't have time for this fighting." Stefan reminds them. "We only have tonight to get everything in place so we will be prepared for tomorrow."

"Where's Katherine?" Elena asks.

"She took off this morning. She did not want to stick around for the slaughter." Damon states.

Lena finally comes down the stairs after listening to all the fighting for about an hour. She did not want to face Bonnie because she felt that she was responsible for Jeremy's actions of last.

"Will you guys cool it," she shouted. "Michael should be back any minute. He's explained the plan to all of you and it's rather simple."

"Simple?" questions Damon. "My brother could be dead for real this time."

"SO COULD MINE!" shouted Lena.

"This is getting us no where. I'm going to take Elena home." Stefan took Elena by the arm and they both walked out of the house.

Stefan dropped Elena at the front door and kissed her good bye. She begged for him to stay the night, but he had to get back to the house.

By the time Stefan got back to the house Michael was back from the storage locker. He explained the plan a fourth time and gave Stefan the original vampire blood.

"Remember you need to drink all of it in the morning with original blood coursing through your veins you will be, for the most part, indestructible." Michael instructs.

"Good where mine," asked Damon.

"You are sitting this one out," says Michael.

"The Hell, I am!"

"Damon you're a loose cannon and you always have been that way. Michael is right you will do more harm than good," Stefan tries to plead with his brother.

Damon did not say anything and stormed out of the room.

Michael grabbed Stefan, "Listen to me, you do something about your brother or I will. I have to drop of this to Elena's. You better talk with him." Michael let Stefan go and walked out of the house to go over to Elena's.

Later at Elena's house Michael knock on the door. It was late, but people should be still up. Jena opens the door.

"Stefan, this is a surprise you don't usually use the front door, but sneak into Elena's window at this time a night."

"Jena, I'm trying to turnover a new leaf. May I come in?" asks Michael.

"Sure come on in, Elena Stefan is here," Jena yells up stairs.

Elena runs to the landing and spots Michael, "It's you. What do you want?"

"I came to give you something, Elena" Michael starts towards Elena.

"Fine you can leave it and go." Elena turns and walks back to her room. She goes to turn the handle when Michael hand is right on top of hers. Shock he got up stairs so fast she turns to look into his burning eyes.

In a low deep voice, "Now, Elena is that the way you talk to your boyfriend."

"You're not my boyfriend." Elena and Michael both move into her room.

Michael shut the door behind them while Elena backed away from him. Michael quickly closed the gap surprising Elena.

"What are you?" Elena asks Michael.

"Guess? I already admitted I was a wolf, but you know that there is something more too me," Michael said into Elena's ear. He worked the necklace off Elena's neck before she even knew it was gone.

"You're a hybrid."

"The lady gets a cigar. Elena this elixir will help protect you. You must drink it in the morning. Do you understand?" Michael was staring into Elena's eyes.

"Yes" she said in a dreamlike state.

Michael felt the guilt come over him for want he was about to do, but it was necessary he was running out of time. He kept his eye contact with Elena. "I am Stefan and I came to spend the night with you," he told her.

"Stefan," she whispered and wrapped her arms around Michael. She pulled back from him a little and leaned up and pushed her lips onto his. The electric shock flew through Michael and he turned himself over to his animal instinct. He had Elena on the bed in a flash. He paused on top of Elena staring into her vacant compelled eyes. This was wrong.

"Stefan, please make love to me," whispered Elena again leaning her body up to his.

_Forgive me, Elena, _Michael thought. He leaned down and kissed Elena pressing his body tight to hers. I soft moan came from Elena as their bodies melted together.

Next morning…

Michael wakes up cradling Elena's naked body next to his very naked body. He remembers little from last night blacking out for a period while the animal took over him. He leaned up a little then froze in horror. Elena had a bit mark on her shoulder that was turning a nice shade of purple. He could not remember biting her, but he felt different this morning with a renewed sense of energy. He slid carefully away from her watching her stir a little from the emptiness that once was next to her. He was getting dressed when he heard her say, "Stefan"

"Elena, go back to sleep," Michael said to her. He did not want to turn around to catch her eyes. He could tell by her tone that the compulsion wore off.

"Michael," Elena said in shock.

Michael quickly turned around sat by Elena and forced her to look into his eyes, "You will not remember last night. You will drink the elixir and cover up the bit mark. Do you understand?"

"I understand," Elena said with the glazed look in her eyes.

Michael got up and puts on the rest of his clothes on and gathers up his boots. He was about to leave through the door when he heard Stefan voice downstairs. Jeremy was talking with him. He froze and shot back to Elena, "Stefan is coming if he asks about the bit tell him nothing. Do you understand? Tell him you can't remember. Now, go to sleep." Elena closes her eyes and Michael puts the necklace back on and goes out the window.

Stefan walks into a scene that makes his blood boil. The sheets were partly covering Elena's naked body and the shoulder wound was exposed. He rushed over to Elena, "Elena wake up. What happened to you?"

"Stefan," she said confused.

"What Happened, Elena, you've been bit." Stefan shows Elena her shoulder.

"I don't know, Stefan, I can't remember last night."

"What is the last thing you do remember?" Stefan asks.

"I remember Michael dropping off the elixir and then I must have gone to bed." Elena started to get up and looked down, "Where are my clothes, Stefan."

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Stefan rage was creeping into his voice.

Elena pulled the sheet tight to her body as she looked around the room at the remains of her clothes from last night. Her top was completely shredded. She got up from the bed slowly feeling sore in all the wrong places. The thought quickly flew to her head she had sex last night, but with who because from the look of rage coming from Stefan's eyes it was not with him.

"Who did this to me?" she asked Stefan.

"I don't know, but I will find out." Stefan wrapped his arms around Elena.

"I need a shower and drink that elixir, Stefan, can I get some private time?" Elena asked.

"I'll be downstairs talking with Jeremy. Maybe he heard something." Stefan left Elena.

Elena thought, _'Oh, Jeremy had to hear something last night by the looks of my room.' _Elena examines her clothes. She walks into bathroom and drops the sheet. She was horrified by what she saw not only did she have a bit mark on her shoulder, but she had one on the inside of her upper thigh. How could she have not felt someone biting her last night in such an intimate place? She turned the shower on and got the water temp just right and stepped in to wash off the brutal assault.


End file.
